Happy Tree Hell
by L J H 27
Summary: La historia detras de los habitantes de la alegre ciudad de Happy Tree Town que no es lo que aparenta ser en realidad, si no que oculta un obscuro secreto.
1. Primera Lista

**La historia detrás de la alegre ciudad de Happy Tree Town, esta historia que ni los mismos habitantes conocen aunque viven esa historia día tras día. Este es mi primer Fic, se aceptan críticas.**

Happy Tree Town, un colorido pueblo en el que viven alegres habitantes singulares; pequeños animales coloridos. Esta ciudad es básicamente alegre todo el día… bueno, no todo el día ya que aquí ocurre un evento en el que un habitante muere de la forma más enfermiza posible y resucita al día siguiente sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, parece irreal ¿cierto? como una ciudad podría pasar eso. Pero y si ¿realmente no es una ciudad si no un infierno? y ¿si sus habitantes no son alegres criaturas, si no las almas condenadas de personas crueles? y una pregunta mejor ¿Qué hicieron esas personas para sufrir semejante condena?

A continuación presentaremos los datos reales de los habitantes de Happy Tree Town, su vida pasada, su muerte y su error que los trajo a este infierno eterno:

**NOMBRE: **Ian Wadlow

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Cuddles

**GENERO: **Masculino

**EDAD: **27 años (edad en la que murió)

**APARIENCIA: **Chico de estatura media, complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello rubio obscuro algo largo y ojos cafés. Murió vistiendo una chaqueta negra arriba de una playera amarilla, jeans azules y zapatos blancos.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Pequeño conejo amarillo vestido únicamente con pantuflas rosas irónicamente de conejo.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Doble y acróbata.

**MUERTE: **Accidente automovilístico

**HISTORIA: **Ian vivió en una casa de clase baja, su padre murió y nunca lo conoció y su madre casi nunca estaba con él, creció como un joven problemático provocando que a los 18 años su madre lo echara, el se dedicaría a robar para sobrevivir y en una unida fue encontrada por un importante director de cine quien le dio empleo de doble por la forma tan ágil que huyo, pronto tuvo dinero para un departamento y un automóvil pero también había caído en el alcoholismo que lo llevo a la ruina, se decidió dedicar a las acrobacias con su vehículo pero la mayoría las hacia alcoholizado, entonces llego el fatídico día en que Ian quiso darle una vuelta a toda la ciudad en el menor tiempo posible pero debido a su estado de ebriedad en la que se encontraba se desvió a una escuela primaria donde atropello a 10 niños, 8 murieron, uno está en coma y otro vive a través de respiradores artificiales, Ian sobrevivió al impacto contra el muro de la escuela y escucho a un niño pidiendo ayuda ya que básicamente el auto lo tenia enzima pero cobardemente huyo pero no se percato de que el auto se estaba quemando y exploto y uno de los trozos del auto salió "volando" e impacto en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

**SENTENCIA: **Perder totalmente el sentido de la razón y prudencia atrayendo un gran número de muertes a su persona.

**NOMBRE: **Jillian "Jill" Watkins

**NOMBRE INFERNAL:** Giggles

**GENERO: **Femenino

**EDAD: **22 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA: **Chica de baja estatura y complexión delgada, piel clara, pelo castaño claro largo y ojos verdes. Murió vistiendo una blusa rosa, jeans azules con cinturón de adorno café y un moño rojo en la cabeza además de tenis negros.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Ardilla listada (sin cola) rosa con un moño rojo en la cabeza.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante

**MUERTE: **Asesinato por envenenamiento

**HISTORIA: **Jill vivió en una familia normal de clase media, como hija única fue muy privilegiada por sus padres al punto de que esta los humillaba, pronto a los 20 años dejo su casa por un departamento cercano a la universidad en la que estudiaba y tuvo una relación con un chico llamado Adam, pero Jill no era fiel ya que al mismo tiempo y sin que Adam supiera salía con Jim otro chico que tampoco sabía de los engaños de Jill, básicamente ella jugó con ellos dos por 2 años exactos hasta que una publicación donde se veía a Jill y Adam juntos aparecería en internet, Jim todavía no veía eso y envés de enfrentar sus problemas ella decidió matar a Jim antes de que se enterara, por eso lo invito a comer y enveneno su comida, luego ocultaría el cadáver y seguiría como si nada, pero una nueva foto con Jim antes de morir se publicaría y a Jill no se le ocurrió nada más que matar a Adam de la misma manera que a Jim, pero accidentalmente confundió los vasos de agua con veneno y tomo la envenenada muriendo en el acto.

**SENTENCIA: **Perder el sentido de la tristeza y enojo para tener una alegría eterna que bajaría su sentido común y provocaría muertes repetidamente.

**NOMBRE: **Brendan Lane

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Toothy

**GENERO: **Masculino

**EDAD: **17 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA: **Chico de estatura baja y complexión muy delgada y débil, cabello marrón corto, piel blanca, pecas en el rostro, dientes mal cuidados y ojos cafés. Murió vistiendo un sweater purpura, un pantalón negro, lentes y unos zapatos.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Castor purpura con pecas y grandes dientes.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante

**MUERTE: **Desangramiento

**HISTORIA: **El era un chico promedio que estudiaba la preparatoria, era algo débil y no tenía carácter por lo que era la victima de muchos de sus compañeros debido a sus dientes y su baja condición física, normalmente era asaltado por sus compañeros y golpeado continuamente además de humillaciones que sufría diario, sus padres jamás le tomaron importancia y jamás hablo con sus profesores por amenazas que sufría, pero fue un día en el que un golpe en el ojo lo dejo casi ciego y tuvo que usar lentes que provoco que Brendan perdiera el juicio y tuvo una gran sed de venganza a todos sus compañeros, el usando dinero que robo de sus padres contrato a un asesino y mando a matar a 7 de sus compañeros que se burlaban de él pero fue especifico en algo, pidió que le sacaran los ojos de las cuencas y se los trajeran, el asesino cumplió con su trabajo y Brendan tenía 7 pares de ojos guardados en una nevera en su cuarto pero pronto otro de sus compañeros se entero del enfermizo plan de Brendan y decidió vengarles, el tomo a Brendan descuidado y le introdujo una navaja en el ojo pero no tuvo el valor de matarle y simplemente huyo, pero si murió desangrándose por el ojo izquierdo ya que no pudo llegar al hospital.

**SENTENCIA: **Perder continuamente el ojo además de hacerlo tan sensible que no le haría daño a nadie.

**NOMBRE: **Bruce Wagner

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Lumpy

**GENERO: **Masculino

**EDAD: **47 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA: **Señor alto y delgado de piel morena, cabello corto negro y ojos cafés. Murió vistiendo un pantalón café, zapatos negros, camisa celeste y una bata blanca.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Alce alto de color celeste con un cuerno invertido

**OCUPACION: **Doctor de abortos (falso).

**MUERTE: **Suicidio y desangramiento

**HISTORIA: **Bruce era un hombre que fingía ser doctor para ganar dinero, normalmente sus pacientes morían y el ocultaba los cadáveres, en sus últimos años se dedico al aborto cobrando muy poco por lo que tenía muchas pacientes, pero debido a su ineptitud e inexperiencia terminaba matando tanto al niño como a la madre y siempre ocultaba los cadáveres en bolsas de plástico en su sótano, Bruce jamás tuvo el sentido de la culpa y siguió con sus horribles trabajos hasta que todo el hedor de carne descompuesta proveniente de su sótano provoco desmayo y alucinaciones en las que después de eso mostro culpa por los asesinatos no solo de las madres si no de los no nacidos, el entonces trato de calmarse con calmantes pero no lo logro y desesperado por la gran culpa que lo agobiaba decidió suicidarse colgándose en su clínica pero la cuerda reventó y cayó en un bisturí tirado y parado de manera vertical por un recipiente que poco a poco se introdujo en el estomago de Bruce y al intentar sacarlo solo se abrió mas el estomago y como consecuencia murió desangrado.

**SENTENCIA: **Ser el responsable de todos los demás condenados (como el adulto responsable) por haber matado a tantos niños.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, dejen criticas de cómo lo hice que para el siguiente tengo pensado dar los datos de otros 4 personajes, gracias por leer.**


	2. Segunda Lista

**Hola aquí presento el segundo capítulo de Happy Tree Hell, sin más que decir los datos de otros 4 personajes:**

**NOMBRE:**Roger Woods

**NOMBRE INFERNAL:**Truffles

**GENERO:**Masculino

**EDAD:**29 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA:**Chico alto, pelo marrón claro, ojos azules, piel blanca, complexión delgada. Murió vistiendo un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros, y sudadera celeste.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL:**Cerdo azul celeste vestido con traje de la marina.

**OCUPACION (en vida)**:Cadete de marina

**MUERTE:**Muerte por hambre

**HISTORIA**:Roger fue un joven muy valiente desde la niñez, apenas y cumplió la mayoría de edad se enlisto en la marina y aunque siempre estaba determinado a subir de rango, por su ineptitud se quedo en el rango de cadete. Roger normalmente estaba siempre apartado de sus compañeros de la marina, jamás tuvo un amigo ahí, era antisocial y reservado, la razón por la que actuaba así era porque dentro del barco que navegaban los tenientes y capitanes golpeaban a los cadetes hasta dejarlos inconscientes provocando temor y perdida de valentía a Roger. Un día empezó de nuevo la rutina de Roger que era limpiar la cubierta y alejarse para evitar ser golpeado pero este día fue algo diferente ya que los mismos tenientes y capitanes se acercaron a Roger y lo amenazaron de huir de sus problemas, entonces este harto de huir golpeo a un teniente y cayó al mar donde se ahogo, de ahí todos se pusieron en contra de él y no tenia salida, huyo lo más rápido a la cocina de la embarcación, tomo un cerillo y gasolina y prendió la parte interna del barco, huyo tomo un bote salvavidas y salto fuera de la embarcación, otros miembros de la tripulación trataron de hacer lo mismo pero no tuvieron la misma suerte y murieron o ahogados o quemados. Roger navego por 4 días en el bote sin encontrar tierra firme y finalmente murió de hambre.

**SENTENCIA**:Pasar toda su estadía en el infierno como alma en pena, caminar por toda la ciudad sin que nadie lo vea y le preste atención; como si no existiese.

**NOMBRE:**Joe West

**NOMBRE INFERNAL:**Cro-Marmot

**GENERO:**Masculino

**EDAD:**30 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA:**Hombre alto, fornido, cabellera café largo, ojos negros, piel blanca y con barba en la cara. Murió vistiendo una bata de paciente de hospital celeste enzima de una playera naranja.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL:** Marmota naranja vestido de cavernícola inmóvil en un bloque de hielo.

**OCUPACION (en vida):** Enfermero en un hospital.

**MUERTE**: Enfermedad terminal.

**HISTORIA**: Joe jamás fue un tipo promedio, era algo inestable mentalmente e incluso estuvo en prisión por intento de homicidio, al salir compro por internet un diploma de graduación de una universidad en enfermería, hizo eso para trabajar ya que no consiguió empleo, luego fue a un hospital general y pidió el empleo con su diploma falso y obtuvo el empleo, a pesar de nunca estudiar enfermería era muy bueno en cuanto a tratar a pacientes con enfermedades terminales, o bueno al menos eso se creía, Joe abusaba de las pacientes cuando dormían profundamente por la anestesia de forma grotesca y nadie se daba cuenta ya que la que las cámaras de seguridad no servían. Joe siguió con sus enfermas acciones hasta que le toco cuidar a una hermosa paciente en coma, obviamente Joe no pudo contenerse y por la noche hizo lo inevitable. Al día siguiente despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza insoportable y poco a poco descubrió que la paciente tenía una enfermedad terminal altamente contagiosa por contacto directo (los enfermeros usaban guantes para manipular el cuerpo pero Joe no los uso) y obviamente fue contagiado. Joe paso sus últimos días atado a una camilla en un hospital ya que por la desesperación trataba de infringir daño a quien veía, hasta que murió.

**SENTENCIA**: Vivir en una especie de coma eterna dentro de un bloque de hielo por haber abusado de una paciente en coma además de que jamás hará daño a nadie.

**NOMBRE:**Ted Hamilton "Disco-man"

**NOMBRE INFERNAL:**Disco Bear

**GENERO**:Masculino

**EDAD:**28 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA:**Chico pelirrojo, estatura baja, algo gordo, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Murió vistiendo jeans azules, sudadera naranja y unos audífonos de DJ en su cabeza.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL:** Oso naranja claro, con pelo naranja fuerte al estilo afro y vestido con ropa disco de los 70tas amarillo.

**OCUPACION (en vida):** DJ

**MUERTE:** Golpeado hasta morir.

**HISTORIA:** Ted era un famoso DJ conocido por el nombre de "Disco-man" normalmente animaba las fiestas de estudiantes y lo hacía muy bien, aunque él no era una buena persona, llamaba a una de las mujeres del lugar a su camerino donde luego la violaba, siempre amenazo diciendo que era famoso y tenia los abogados para que metan a la mujer a la cárcel. Jamás sospecharon de Ted, las mujeres nunca hablaron y siguió haciendo de las suyas. Un día prácticamente se repitió la rutina de Ted (incluyendo sus perversos actos), lo que no conto era que la chica que abuso ese día tenia familia con una pandilla callejera muy cercana ahí y ella no se quedo callada diciéndole a sus familiares lo que había sucedido con Ted, entonces como consecuencia lo después de el día condujo a su casa donde los pandilleros lo siguieron y justo al salir del vehículo fue golpeado repetidamente con bates, fierros y puños mismos por 6 hombres hasta que quedo inconsciente, uno de los pandilleros que era el primo de la chica desidia darle el golpe final con un bate de metal en la cabeza matándolo en el acto.

**SENTENCIA:** Vivir sin poder hacerle nada a las chicas condenadas y siempre ser rechazado por estas además de perder su talento.

**NOMBRE:**Craig Stone

**NOMBRE INFERNAL:**Sniffles

**GENERO:**Masculino

**EDAD:**32 años (edad en que murió)

**APARIENCIA:**Chico bajo y delgado, cabello negro peinado, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Murió vistiendo una bata de laboratorio enzima de un traje negro con corbata celeste y unas gruesas gafas.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL:** Oso hormiguero celeste con gruesos lentes y un bolcillo de lapiceros.

**OCUPACION (en vida):** Científico de una organización secreta.

**MUERTE**: Desangrado

**HISTORIA:** Craig fue un chico brillante en su juventud, a los 22 años ya se abría graduado de químico por lo que una organización del gobierno lo contacto y le ofreció una gran paga, el al instante acepto y se reunió con el líder de la organización que resultaba ser el presidente de su propio país, el presidente le explico que la organización se centra en modificar los alimentos para tener más nutrientes y alimentar a una gran población con una pequeña porción, también explico que necesita ayuda científica para poder lograrlo ya que los anteriores científicos habían fracasado. Entonces Craig decidió poner manos a la obra, tras mas de 10 años logro una sustancia que cumplía con el objetivo el tuvo la idea de usar las carnes para este experimento, pero tenía que inyectarles la sustancia a los animales desde vivos para que las bacterias que aumentan los nutrientes trabajen, pero esto también les daría mucho dolor a los animales. Craig ya había usado cientos de animales desde pollos hasta vacas y todos terminaron igual, con dolor hasta morir sin ningún tipo de resultado, también había provocado el odio de los animales vivos hasta entonces pero él jamás tuvo remordimiento. Un día decidió hacer más potente su formula y usarla con un Toro que había dormido pero la formula lo despertó y lleno de dolor provocando furia e impacto sus cuernos en el cuerpo de Craig en el estomago y cerca del corazón. Craig empezó a escupir sangre hasta que no pudo seguir y murió por pérdida de sangre.

**SENTENCIA:** No poder alimentarse de lo que le gusta y ser atacado por su alimento hasta la muerte, además de que sus invenciones siempre le cuesten la vida.

**Aquí termino el segundo capítulo, siento que este estuvo muy flojo pero bueno, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Lista de invalides

**Hola gente está es la tercera lista, veremos al asesino silencioso, al jefe cruel, al capitán perturbado y al Limosnero falso, comenzemos.**

**.**

**.**

**NOMBRE: **Robert Jonhson

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **The Mole

**GENERO: **Masculino

**EDAD**: 47 años (edad en la que murió)

**APARIENCIA**: Hombre bajo, muy delgado y debil, cabello marron, ojos marrones, piel blanca. Murio vistiendo un sweater púrpura encima de una camisa rosada, pantalón negro y zapatos; toda su ropa era vieja y estaba rota.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Topo rosado con gafas obscuras y un jersey morado que le cubre la boca.

**OCUPACION** (en vida): Limosnero y estafador.

**MUERTE**: Atropellado

**HISTORIA**: Robert fue el típico hombre fracasado que fue hechado de su casa por su ex esposa, abandonado por sus hijos y dejado sin dinero ni hogar, todo esto gracias a su carácter amargado. El no tenía nada y nunca se interesó en conseguir empleo por lo que empezó a robar, pero el ya no quería arriesgarse así que pronto dejaría el robo. Después de su último robo pudo conseguir una pistola que uso para asaltar a un hombre ciego al cual le quitó dinero, sus gafas obscuras y su bastón. Con eso empezó a pedir limosna finguiendo ser ciego. Luego de un par de semanas el ya tenía dinero para sobrevivir por un mes, pero pronto se encontraría con el hijo del ciego que asalto y no estava nada contento, el hombre golpeó a Robert en un ojo y este huyó sin darse cuenta que había una ventana de una tienda y chocó con el vidrio, un trozo de este se inserto en su ojo dejandolo realmente ciego, no veía nada y un auto lo atropello matandolo al instante.

**SENTENCIA**: Vivir realmente ciego por siempre.

.

.

**NOMBRE**: Damien Harper

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Mime

**GENERO**: Masculino

**EDAD**: 28 años (edad en la que murió)

**APARIENCIA**: Chico de mediana estatura, delgado, piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos verdes obscuros . Murió vistiendo una sudadera negra encima de una playera a rayas morada y blanca, un pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL**: Ciervo púrpura disfrazado de mimo.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Asesino psicopata.

**MUERTE**: Suicidio y desangramiento

**HISTORIA**: Damien tuvo una infancia dura, fue huérfano ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión poco después que nació, en el internado era el más pequeño de todos y se burlaban de el dejandolo humillado y con un autoestima muy bajo al punto de negarse a hablar, a los 14 años comenzó a matar impulsado por su odio y su primera víctima fue un niño del internado que se burlaban de el, Damien le corto la garganta y la lengua callandol para siempre, luego escapó y creció matando niños ya que los repudiaba. A los 28 años la policía lo persiguio pero este huyó y al verse acorralado se suicidio cortandose la garganta.

**SENTENCIA**: Ser mudo y vivir entreteniendo a los demás con empleos dirigidos a niños.

.

.

**NOMBRE**: Aaron Parker

**NOMBRE INFERNAL**: Handy

**GENERO**: Masculino

**EDAD**: 32 años (edad en la que murió)

**APARIENCIA**: Hombre alto y fuerte, pelirrojo, blanco y ojo café. Murió vistiendo una camisa a cuadros naranja, unos jeans azules y unas botas de trabajo marrones.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL**: Castor naranja sin manos usando casco de construcción y cinturón de herramientas.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Arquitecto

**MUERTE**: Desangramiento

**HISTORIA**: Aaron fue un arquitecto muy reconocido a nivel mundial, sus obras eran clasificadas como obras maestras y ganaba bien, pero en el fondo el era un hombre amargado y cruel que trataba a sus trabajadores como esclavos y comúnmente los insultaba y golpeaba. Sus trabajadores no podían hacer nada ya que contaba con los mejores abogados y tenían que soportar el maltrato. Un día en el que Aaron trabajaba en un nuevo centro comercial hacia lo mismo, maltratar a sus trabajadores, accidentalmente uno de ellos no construyó bien las vigas de la base de la estructura y el edificio colapso con Aaron y sus trabajadores trabajando adentro, el único que sobrevivió fue Aaron cuyos escombros aplastaron sus brazos y no se podía levantar y se fue desangrando hasta morir ya que nadie le pudo ayudar.

**SENTENCIA**: Vivir sin brazos con la responsabilidad de construir y reparar todo sabiendo que no puede.

.

.

**NOMBRE**: Russell Jefferson

**NOMBRE INFERNA**L: Russell (el único que no cambio)

**GENERO**: Masculino

**EDAD**: 30 años (edad en la que murió)

**APARIENCIA**: Hombre mediano y delgado, piel morena, cabello negro, ojo marrón y barba. Murió vistiendo un abrigo negro muy grande encima de una camisa roja, jeans celestes y botas negras.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL**: Nutria celeste y con ropa pirata, garfio, pata de palo y parche.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Ex capitán de barcos

**MUERTE**: Suicidio y aogamiento.

**HISTORIA**: Russell fue un capitán de un lujoso crucero lleno de mucha gente, aquel día se cruzó con una tormenta y perdió el barco se empezó a incendiar por un rayo que impactó, esto le costo un ojo, una pierna y una mano a Russell quién desesperadamente trataba de uhir, pocas personas salieron a los botes salvavidas y el tomo uno que compartiria con una mujer embarazada. A 4 días la escases de agua provocó matar a la mujer para que le dejara el agua, y hecho el cuerpo al mar, luego porfin llegó a la costa y fue hospitalizado donde le dieron un ojo de vidrio y prótesis de mano y pierna pero el empezó a repudiar el mar ya que piensa que lo traiciono. Guiado por su irá fue a la costa armado y mató a los bañistas e incendió botes aparcados en el muelle, luego de eso entró en psicosis y se arrojó al mar aogandose poco después .

**SENTENCIA**: Vivir cerca del mar que repudia.

.

.

**Bueno aquí dejamos la lista diciendo que casi no se hace este capitulo debido a las fallas de mi computadora pero encontré una app para mi celular para crear documentos word, lo malo es el autocorrector y el teclado touch pero bueno, hasta luego.**


	4. Transtornos

**Hola gente, lamento la tardansa de publicacion pero tenia que atender otro Fic, bueno pero todo sigue su curso.**

_**La adiccion es una jaula**_

**NOMBRE: **Randall "Randy" Crawing

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Nutty

**GENERO: **Masculino

**EDAD: **22 años** (edad en la que murió)**

**APARIENCIA: **Chico bajo y debilmente delgado, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y piel clara. Murio vistiendo una sudadera verde limon, jeans rotos y tenis desgastados.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Ardilla verde limon con dulces en el cuerpo y un ojo "vago"

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante

**MUERTE: **Sobredocis de cocaina

**HISTORIA: **Randy fue el menor de una acaudalada familia con muchos años de diferencia al resto de sus hermanos, al cumplir la mayoria de edad su padre trato de heredarle la importante empresa que poseia pero Randy rechazo la oferta por querer seguir estudiando, pronto su padre empezo a presionarlo al punto de dejarlo en la demencia total, el busco alternativas para calmarse y viajo hacia los barrios mas inseguros de la ciudad donde empezo a consumir cocaina comprandola a unos traficantes locales. Poco despues de empezar a consumir cocaima la mentalidad de Randy cambio volviendose alguien paranoico y temperamental con toda persona que lo contradecia. Un dia la ama de llaves de su casa encontro cocaina en el mueble de Randy, su madre se entero de eso y confronto a su hijo, este con un cambio de humor tan repentino mato a su madre con puros golpees. Poco despues conciente de lo que hizo cayo en la deprecion y empezo a drogarse en exceso hasta que murio por sobredosis.

**SENTENCIA: **Repetir su adiccion ahora con los dulces y tener voluntad de conseguirlos a cualquier costo.

.

.

_**Obseciones de una mente enferma**_

**NOMBRE: **Lilian McGlary

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Petunia

**GENERO: **Femenino

**EDAD: **19 años** (edad en la que murió)**

**APARIENCIA: **Joven alta y delgada, pelo negro lacio, piel blanca, ojos azules. Murio vistiendo una sudadera de capucha azul, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Mofeta azul con blanco con una petunia en la cabeza y un collar de desodorante para autos.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante

**MUERTE: **Muerte por disparos

**HISTORIA: **Lilian crecio sola con su madre que era viuda, la chica no lo pasaba nada bien economicamente y todo empeoro cuando a su madre le diagnosticaron una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y mortal desconocida para la epoca. Luego de unos meses su madre murio dentro de un cuarto de confinamiento solitario para evitar cobtagio. Lilian desde la muerte de su madre empezo a tener una paranoia y posteriormente fobia a la suciedad y los germenes volviendose obsesiva compulsiva en cuanto a limpieza desinfectando 4 veces por dia su casa y cosas y quedandoce en ella sin salir. Pronto comenzo a delirar de el exterior y decidio "limpiarlo" dirigiendose al hogar de su vecino, acuchillandolo y removiendo la piel "sucia", este acto de crueldad se repitio varias veces hasta que la policia la atrapo pero esta se dio a la fuga hasta un callejon donde los policias dispararon dejandola muerta al instante.

**SENTENCIA: **Vivir eternamente con esa obsecion

.

.

_**La realidad es la mentira**_

**NOMBRE: **Rose Dreden y Joseph Harlow

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Lammy y Mr. Pickles (respectivamente)

**GENERO: **Femenino y Masculino (respectivamente)

**EDAD: **21 años y 28 años (respectivamente)** (edad en la que murió)**

**APARIENCIA: **Rose era una chica de cabello rubio claro rizado, ojos cafes, piel blanca, alta, delgada. Murio vistiendo un sweater blanco ensima de una blusa purpura, pantalon negro y botas. Joseph era un hombre alto, moreno, cabello negro, ojos cafes algo formido. Murio vistiendo un elegante smoking negro y zapatos.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Lammy es una oveja purpura con blanco vistiendo un jersey de lana blanca y un moño. Mr. Pickles es un pepino humanoide con bigote y sombrero de copa.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante y Empresario (respectivamente)

**MUERTE: **Electrocutada en la silla electrica y desmembrado (respectivamente)

**HISTORIA: **Rose era una chica estudiante de familia normal que estaba enamorada de Joseph, un empresario millonario heredado de sus padres. Ella hizo todo lo posible para captar su atencion pero nunca lo logro, un dia Rose conducia su vehiculo y choco accidentalmente con Joseph, este quedo inconciente y ella lo tomo y llevo a su apartamento. Pronto cuando desperto Rose llena de ira por ser rechazada desmembro vivo a Joseph quedandose con el dedo pulgar y desechando el resto del cuerpo. Pronto Rose comenzo a cometer homicidios impulsados por la esquizofrenia resivida luego de matar a Joseph, un dia unos policias le preguntaron por el asesinato y esta dijo que fue Joseph creido desaparecido. Pronto con lla investigacion policial Rose fue atrapada y sentenciada a la silla electrica por homicidio muriendo lentamente.

**SENTENCIA: **Joseph vivira como el torturador psicologico de Rose eternamente.

.

.

_**Vivir con miedo es morir con vida**_

**NOMBRE: **Zoey Shepherd

**NOMBRE INFERNAL: **Flaky

**GENERO: **Femenino

**EDAD: **23 años** (edad en la que murió)**

**APARIENCIA: **Chica de piel clara, ojo marron, estatura baja, delgada, pelo lacip y descuidado pelirrojo. Murio vistiendo una bata de hospital ensima de una camisa de cuadros roja y jeans rasgados ademas de tenis negros.

**APARIENCIA INFERNAL: **Puercoespin roja con puas llenas de caspa.

**OCUPACION (en vida): **Estudiante

**MUERTE: **Derrame cerebral

**HISTORIA: **Zoey vivio en un hogar normal, hasta que a los 7 años conocio a su tio paterno que resulto ser un pedofilo que abuso de la pobre durante meses mientras la dejaban a cuidado de este. Zoey trato de decirles ha sus padres pero nunca le hicieron caso, dibujaba lo que sufria pero era igualmente ignorada. Ella con toda su ira condensada mato a su tio a los 8 años de edad y oculto el cadaver, pronto reprimiria eso por mucho tiempo y se olvidaria. Hasta que un dia ella ya con 23 años empacaba sus cosas porque se mudaria a otra ciudad pero entre sus cosas encontro un dibujo que les dio a sus padres donde expresaba el abuso sufrido, Zoey al ver el dibujo se desquizio por completo y asesino a su padre acuchillandolo, luego a su madre con un martillo siendo su hermana menor testigo de esto, por ultimo aogo a su hermana con una almoada matando a toda su familia, fue arrestada pero termino en un hospital psiquiatrico al ser considerada mentalmente inestable, en su cuarto de confinamiento debido a la combinacion de emociones y medicamentos recibidos termino con un derrame cerebral muriendo al instante.

**SENTENCIA: **Vivir con el miedo que tubo en su infancia y el que tubo su hermana antes de ser asesinada por siempre.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aqui el episodio, proximamente los personajes que faltan, perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero elabore esto en mi celular y no confio en el aautocorrector, cualquier error informarmelo. Gracias y hasta luego.**


	5. Lista Final

**Bueno, este es el último capitulo de Happy Tree Hell, así que espero y les guste:**

_**Discusiones Familiares:**_

NOMBRE:Dan Bennet y Jonhy Bennet

NOMBRE INFERNAL:Pop y Cub (respectivamente)

GENERO:Masculino (ambos)

EDAD:39 años y 8 años (respectivamente) (edad en la que murió)

APARIENCIA:Dan era un hombre de estatura media y complexión robusta de pelo y ojo marrón, y una ligera barba. Murió vistiendo una camisa rayada roja con beige, pantalón de vestir café y zapatos negros; Jonhy era un niño bajo y delgado pelo marrón claro y ojo verde. Murió vistiendo una playera azul con una imagen de un barco, pantalón beige y tenis blancos.

APARIENCIA INFERNAL:Ambos son osos color piel; "Pop"usa una boina roja y una bata del mismo color además de fumar una pipa y "Cub" es más pequeño, apenas en pañales y con una gorra de hélice roja.

OCUPACION (en vida):Desempleado y estudiante (respectivamente)

MUERTE:Ambos mueren al caer de un gran edificio.

HISTORIA:Dan fue un padre soltero, su ex-esposa lo abandono debido a sus grandes problemas con el alcohol y tabaco, sin embargo no tenía una mala vida, dado a su trabajo de oficinista en una importante corporación ganaba lo suficiente como para sostenerlo a él y a su pequeño hijo hasta que fue despedido por llegar en estado de ebriedad al trabajo, durante su periodo de desempleo y termino viviendo en un departamento, su hijo Jonhy fue quien sufrió más debido a que Dan estaba mayormente ebrio y golpeaba y maltrataba al pequeño llegando incluso a sangrarlo, el pequeño empezó a tener tendencias psicóticas fuera del hogar como torturar animales o golpear a niños menores que él, incluso llego a quemar arboles. El día importante fue uno donde Dan golpeo a Jonhy nuevamente terminando mal herido, pero este se levanto y lleno de ira tacleo a su padre quien cayó desde el 8vo piso del edificio muriendo al instante, el niño quedo extremadamente aterrado por lo que hizo y lleno de miedo y arrepentimiento se lanzo desde aquel piso muriendo de la misma manera que su padre.

SENTENCIA:"Pop" sufrirá la muerte de su hijo provocándole tristeza e histeria y "Cub" será asesinado cruelmente gracias a descuidos de su padre.

.

.

_**El crimen traiciona:**_

NOMBRE:Tony Heldred y James Heldred

NOMBRE INFERNAL:Lifty y Shifty (respectivamente)

GENERO:Masculino (ambos)

EDAD:27 años (ambos) (edad en la que murió)

APARIENCIA:Ambos eran gemelos de pelo negro, ojos marrones, piel blanca, altos y delgados. Tony vestía con una cazadora verde obscuro enzima de una playera negra, jeans celestes y tenis negros; James vestía con un abrigo negro enzima de una sudadera verde, jeans negros y tenis blancos.

APARIENCIA INFERNAL:Ambos son mapaches verde obscuro que solo "shifty" porta un sombrero tipo mafia.

OCUPACION (en vida):Criminales (ambos)

MUERTE:Ambos murieron en un tiroteo.

HISTORIA: Los dos hermanos desempleados y sin ningún rumbo a su vida iniciaron una vida criminal que se basaba principalmente en robos, parte de eso lo hacían por necesidad y otra por avaricia, llegaron al punto de conseguir armas y asaltar un banco que lograron con éxito convirtiéndose pronto en los criminales más buscados de la ciudad por cargos de robo, extorción, asalto, secuestro e incluso homicidio a mano armada cuando se veían amenazados. Estos dos terminaron con la vida de muchas personas y destruyendo familias enteras. El día llego cuando se empezaron a dedicar al tráfico de órganos, la policía y miembros de la S.W.A.T llegaron a la bodega donde se hacia la extracción de órganos pero los hermanos rápidamente huyeron en un auto, fueron seguidos hasta un barranco en un desierto, sin ningún escape salieron de su auto siendo sorprendidos por muchas armas disparándoles al mismo tiempo muriendo.

SENTENCIA:Tener la avaricia tan grande que querrán conseguir dinero como sea provocando continuas muertes.

.

.

_**La vida propia no es una copia:**_

NOMBRE:Alex Colins y Scott Saldren

NOMBRE INFERNAL:Splendid y Splendon't (respectivamente)

GENERO:Masculino (ambos)

EDAD:29 años (ambos) (edad en la que murió)

APARIENCIA:Alex era un joven de pelo marrón, ojos azules, delgado y piel blanca. Murió vistiendo una sudadera azul, jeans negros y zapatos negros. Scott era un joven de pelo negro, ojos marrones, un poco menos delgado que Alex y de piel blanca.

APARIENCIA INFERNAL:Ambos son dos ardillas voladoras, "Splendid" es azul con un antifaz rojo; "Splendon't es rojo con un antifaz azul.

OCUPACION (en vida):Médicos cirujanos (ambos)

MUERTE:Alex muere por una gran dosis de tranquilizantes, Scott muere acuchillado

HISTORIA:Los dos fueron declarados rivales desde temprana edad, lo curioso es que Scott básicamente imitaba a Alex y lo terminaba superando en todo, esto siguió incluso al elegir una carrera, Scott eligió medicina porque Alex lo había hecho y quería humillarlo una vez más. Varios años más tarde Alex comenzó a trabajar en un hospital de lujo como médico cirujano, hacia muy bien su trabajo hasta que recibió una llamada de Scott diciéndole que había solicitado un empleo en el mismo hospital que trabajaba, temiendo de que su enemigo lo opaque de nuevo y con nervios la siguiente cirugía de Alex fue un fracaso matando al paciente, poco después fue demandado y perdió el empleo, Scott tomo su lugar y pronto fue reconocido como el mejor medico de la ciudad, Alex lleno de ira y enojo fue a la casa de Scott armado con un bisturí y acuchillo mientras dormía a este matándolo por un corte en la yugular. Investigaciones posteriores declararon a Alex como culpable, este fue encontrado en su casa en un estado psicótico extremo repitiendo las palabras "Soy mejor que tu" mientras sostenía un cerebro semi podrido que pronto se sabría que pertenecía a Scott, fue arrestado e iba a ser trasladado a una clínica mental pero fue tan agresivo en el camino que le suministraron una peligrosa dosis de calmantes que lo mataron al instante.

SENTENCIA:"Splendid" matara a todo lo que quiera ayudar por miedo al fracaso, "Splendid" podrá aparecer de vez en cuando para superar a su enemigo como siempre lo hizo.

.

.

_**2 nombres 1 cuerpo:**_

NOMBRE:Matt Jones y Mark Jones

NOMBRE INFERNAL:Flippy y Fliqpy (respectivamente)

GENERO:Masculino (ambos)

EDAD:28 y 29 años (respectivamente) (edad en la que murió)

APARIENCIA:Matt era un chico rubio obscuro, de ojo marrón, piel blanca, alto y complexión atlética. Murió vistiendo una chaqueta militar, jeans azules y tenis blancos; Mark era un chico pelinegro, ojo verde, piel blanca con una ligera barba, alto y delgado. Murió vistiendo una sudadera verde de capucha enzima de una playera marrón, jeans negros y tenis negros.

APARIENCIA INFERNAL:Ambos son osos color menta vestidos con una chaqueta militar y una boina militar exactamente iguales (ambos son la misma persona). "Fliqpy" posee unos ojos amarillos brillosos y una retorcida sonrisa.

OCUPACION (en vida):Militar y Criminal (respectivamente)

MUERTE:Mark muere por disparos, Matt muere quemado.

HISTORIA:Ambos fueron hermanos de un año de diferencia, con el tiempo Mark fue muy problemático y termino huyendo de la casa a los 17 años donde no se supo mas de él. Matt era más serio y disciplinado, al cumplir la mayoría de edad se enlisto al ejército. Mark empezó a matar por diversión aunque él quería ayuda internamente, siempre le mandaba cartas a Matt para que lo ayude pero este siempre las ignoro ya que para él su hermano no era más que un extraño debido a que huyo de la casa. Mark empezó una masacre en el centro de la ciudad armado con una bazooka y disparando desde el techo de un gran edificio matando a miles de inocentes aunque cada disparo él decía "te necesito hermano". Pronto el ejército llegaría a ese lugar y entre ellos Matt quien no le importo que fuera su hermano y el mismo lo elimino con un arma larga, las últimas palabras de Mark fueron "ayúdame por favor". Matt recapacito y tuvo un gran remordimiento que le consumió la conciencia, visito la tumba de Mark pero nada pasaba, se disculpaba y pedía perdón arrodillándose mientras lloraba en su tumba pero seguía sintiéndose así, el trastornado y triste lleno su casa de gasolina y le prendió fuego con el adentro, antes de haber sido consumido el dijo "esto es por ti hermano"

SENTENCIA:Flippy ahora tendrá eternamente la personalidad de su hermano quien se vengara matando a todo ser que este ame.

.

**Aquí termino el último episodio de Happy Tree Hell, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Pronto iniciare un nuevo proyecto para HTF aunque no me decido cual, he escribido algunas opciones en mi perfil, si alguna les interesa no duden en decirme por PM.**


End file.
